This project investigates the degradation of factor VII procoagulant (VIII:C) by serine proteases and characterized the degradation products in terms of size, using both procoagulant assays and radioimmunoassays. The nonfunctional hemophilic VIII:C from cross-reacting material positive (CRM+) hemophiliacs will be semilarly studied to see if any differences from normal normal can be found.